


Bermuda Triangle : A place to actually make Dan Cahill love you

by failingasafangirl



Category: The 39 Clues - Various Authors
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failingasafangirl/pseuds/failingasafangirl
Summary: The Bermuda triangle. An intriguing place, where only a Cahill can venture. But can you actually picture a training ground, wonderful gardens, and incredibly high tech gadgets? where did romance even start to enter the picture? especially if it's THE IAN KABRA chasing after our poor dear, Dan Cahill. Sorry for the bad summary. Anyways, it's rated m in the later chapters.(created YEARS back but yeah, just something to post anyways)





	1. Chapter One: Matchmaking Computer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This thing was created years ago, so if there are grammatical mistakes and the like and the sheer idiocy of this disgusts you, erm, feel free to stop reading.

Amy Cahill should have left her brother in China and let him do all his kung fu whatever, just as long as he wouldn't be back to ruin all of their lives.

Seriously speaking, she wanted to shake some sense into that idiot brother of hers.

"Have you gone mad? Why did you even accept it!" she threw a pillow case at him, and he ducked, protecting his plate of food from being thrown in the air.

"Stop over reacting Amy! It's just a vacation of sorts, except that we're with the teens of the family," he snorted, resuming on eating his plate of chocolate chip pancakes, licking the syrup grossly.

"Ew. Dan! You're 17 now! Start acting like one," She yelled, going away from him.

You know what really happened?

The thing is, Dan Cahill just accepted an invitation of staying in the Cahill stronghold in the Bermuda Triangle. Now that would have been amazing, since it was reported to be a Janus Strong hold before, and she always wanted to know how exactly did they circulate the myths of that place where plane crashes occurred and lots of people were lost and never found. But the Cahill family isn't exactly what you call the Happy Family type that just does normal things. It's been years since the Clue Hunt and the Vespers were now gone, but still, the family stayed dangerous and weird at the same time.

Not to mention, spending a year with all of the younger Cahills. It's amazing to be with Sinead especially and Hamilton, with the others. The Kabra's were fine, but still. One whole YEAR?! Isn't that too much of a vacation?

"I can't believe you're still an idiot as ever, dweeb," she muttered, opening her phone and starts called Sinead. He gave her a glare and continued on eating his pancakes, lying down the floor while playing some video game. Suddenly the doorbell rang, and Amy stopped mid call and opened the door, seeing Ian Kabra, their cousin, framed at the door like one model.

"Oh hey, Ian." Ian still looked like the handsome guy he always was, only more beautiful and handsome now. She still remembered the time when she had fallen for those eyes and beauty, but Evan was still the most important guy right now in the whole universe for her.

And then again, there was Jake too.

"Hello, Amy. Have you accepted the offer?" he strode in the living room, where Dan was lying down and sat on one of the plush sofas. The scent of vanilla followed him, and he was wearing another of his Armani suits, giving him the ever present look of a young millionaire. Which he was.

"Actually, Dan accepted for us," she rolled her eyes, sitting cross legged on the carpet, facing Ian who seemed to be staring at Dan's activity.

"Good Morning Daniel," Ian said, clearing his throat uneasily, curiously red faced. She can't blame him. Dan was practically almost naked, save for his boxer short that were too short. Though she had to admit, Dan had a great body from all the recent training, tall and quite lean, but it was still a suckish sight to see.

"Oh, hi Ian." He turned, and continued eating.

"So I was saying Amy," Ian continued, eyes still on Dan's back "the offer was a good one. It can give us more training and information about the world. I know that you're quite curious about it being held in the Bermuda Triangle, and only the younger Cahills being invited…" He smiled " and Sinead will be there too, don't you worry. Her recent trip to Atlantis was done just a few weeks ago."

"I already know that Ian. Still. One year is too long…" she said uncertainly.

"It's alright. Time flies when you're having fun." He smirked at her, gave Dan another long heated stare and walked out.

She sighed and settled back on the floor, right next to Dan. She knew that many things changed over the years… since the day Grace died. They learned to settle on crazy and weird situations every day. They were practically people who had millions and millions of dollars, living in one great mansion which had the most advanced technology in the whole Massachusetts. Or maybe even America. They've even reached the Mt. Everest once, during the clue hunt.

But really, the Bermuda Triangle? I mean, what's next… going to Pluto? Are Cahills really this crazy?

"Stop overthinking things, Amy…" Dan said, chewing one of the pancakes still. "Look, we can bring Evan with us… he's practically a Madrigal already." He snorted, stopping his game and turned around facing her. "Or it's just the year thing? Come on, AMES."

Did he really need to use the nickname Evan had given him?

"We can't. He's busy with school, and his parents won't allow another training unless it was summer, which unfortunately, isn't." she shrugged. "Okay fine, Danny. Whatever."

He smirked at her, stopping mid bite and smiled. "The family will be coming here in around 3 pm. You should get ready. Oh, and the Rosenblooms are going too."

Amy visibly blushed and bit her lip while Dan was too busy laughing his ass off.

If he meant the useless make up and clothes, (which she only did once, and never again, due to his relentless teasing and the secretive smiles of Nellie at her attempt of being a normal teenager ) she'd sure punch him again, just like Reagan did when she was pissed with Dan. Trust me, it's not a good sight.

-oOOo-

"Don't give me that look," Dan pleaded. He was wearing his comfortable, usual clothes of jeans, sneakers and of course, the ever present hoodie. And as usual too, THE Natalie Kabra was staring at him in distaste, cocking her head sideways.

The other family members were already in the other living room, sitting on the sofas, tinkering with some of the gadgets and complaining of the lack of food. Which unfortunately, was due to Dan. He spilled enough syrup on the carpet that Amy and Nellie that they banned even a single speck of food in it.

"You look like a homeless guy AGAIN, you moron," she said, eyeing the ensemble.

The girl, or lets now say, teenager ( she's 17 like him too) looked much more beautiful than any model he'd ever seen. There was a time when he thought he might be crazy enough to have a crush on THE Natalie Kabra. But yeah, that moment passed real quick.

She still had that haughty look, though much less severe now. She still is the fashionable British girl, now wearing some short white dress that emphasized the rich color of her skin. He never knew a thing about fashion, but she did look nice. And she was wearing those killer heels again. He never understood the need of such things. Heels, oh God.

"You sound like Amy, you know?" He smirked, going in.

"Where's the grub mate?" Hamilton shouted, sitting on one of the couches, all by himself , holding a video game console. His sisters, Reagan and Madison were too busy trying to piss Amy, begging for food and other things.

"Amy banned it." He shrugged, sitting beside him. Hamilton filed out nicely too, due to all the trainings he joined in, He was larger than Dan, and but unlike his own dad, he was lean and not overly muscular. Almost like Dan, but not quite. His hair was cropped short, and he was looking at Dan as if he just told him that all of the food in the world somehow got transported to the Moon.

"Sucks dude," he just said, and went back on focusing on his game. Dan sighed and looked at the giant ruckus around the room. Atticus and Jake weren't there yet, but they sure were coming. Phoenix and Jonah were too busy showing off their musical talent (but Phoenix was way better and everyone knew that). Sinead was off helping Amy fend of Madison and Reagan, all the while fiddling with some circular device with that distinct glint in her eye which she had when she wanted to show Amy something amazing (to her). Ned and Ted were arguing about some blue print of their latest invention, sitting on one of the other plush sofas in front of them.

And of course, the Kabras, sitting in another of the sofas, looking more like models and actors waiting for the next flash of the camera to capture all that beauty. There was once a time when he hated them for that, but then he realized. Why was he even angry?

Anyways, all of them have really grown.

You can still feel the childishness through the bickering and the arguments, but people had to blind not to see that so many things have changed. Well, physically. Mentally, all of them were still idiots.

" DAN!" a yell made him resurface from his thoughts, and it was Atticus' voice.

"Hey, Att!" he greeted him, moving a bit to give him space to sit on the sofa. Hamilton nodded with greeting, and so did the others.

"I can't believe were actually going to the Bermuda Triangle Dan!" Atticus sighed, settling dreamily next to Dan. As always, Att's dreadlocks were as wild as ever, and he still had the childish glee he's always ever had since they met. Considering that he was 15 now and acting like this… well.

"Who's stronghold is it Dan? Are Guardians really allowed to come?" the guy said, feeling out of place all of the sudden. It was fine for the young ones for the Guardians to come and go at Cahill meetings, but for the old ones? Not so much.

"Of course Att! This training is only for the young ones. No chaperones. No parents. No adult supervision. That'd be so much FUN!" Dan replied enthusiastically. He hated it when Atticus felt like he wasn't wanted. He absolutely hated it.

"Well, of course, Jake wanted to join," Att smirked, glancing at Jake's awkward staring at Amy as he stood near their couch. He had that completely lost look on him, like he was a kicked puppy. Poor guy. He sure had it bad.

"Is Evan coming too?"

"Fortunately for your brother, and unfortunately from my sister, NO." Dan grinned. Atticus smiled in return. "I can't believe he's still crazy for Amy when there are practically so many girls clamouring for his attention. Like Ian Kabra's stalker girls, only with less make up and no high heels." He snorted derisively.

"I know, Dan. Though I've never seen Ian Kabra with a girl actually," Atticus frowned. "I mean, it's not my business, but really… I mean, he's 20. Shouldn't he be having a girlfriend?"

"Do you think he still has a silent infatuation to Amy?"

Dan literally choked, and Atticus frantically slapped his back until he regained his voice.

"Oh God. Not 3 admirers…" Dan groaned out at last. Atticus chuckled.

"Poor brother… he has more competition than he thinks." Atticus finally said, smiling thoughtfully at Amy and Jake's lovesick expression.

-oOOo-

"I know how excited everyone is about this," Alistair Oh said, sitting in one of the large, vintage looking armchairs near the fireplace, kinda like a story book line or view thing, and Dan was silently laughing his arse off, along with Atticus. Uncle Alistair was really old, and he constantly lost the spurt of energy but it didn't stop him from spending time with the young ones, who were like the children he sadly never had.

"Yes, Uncle… When do we leave?" Sinead asked, sitting at the foot of the sofas where Ned and Ted sat, along with Amy beside her, cross legged on the thick carpet. Jake sat on the foot of Dan's sofa, staring at Amy in a weird way. For Pete's sake, this is nuts.

"Actually, the day after tomorrow, a plane is coming from Bermuda to get all of you. We'll all be meeting in one of the Ekat Strongholds here in Massachusetts. I'd advice you though not to bring much clothes. It's completely unnecessary," he said, smiling at Natalie affectionately who was staring at him in disbelief.

"They do have cashmere, silk , and everything designer there, right?" Natalie demanded, as Ian chuckled along with everyone.

"Of course, dear. Absolutely everything," Uncle winked, and Natalie visibly relaxed.

"As for the training, though there is no adult with you, you have your teachers and trainors there, so don't think of doing anything too stupid," he said, glancing at Dan now, who did a mock salute. "Like blowing up the stronghold. Okay?"

" I'll try," Dan smirked, and Atticus and him gave each other naughty smiles.

"And of course, the room arrangements."

At this, everyone groaned.

"I want to sleep with Att!" Dan yelled and Attius seconded.

"Sleeping in the same room with Sinead would be fun, Uncle," Amy smiled, as the girls giggled softly.

"Just don't let me be with the Kabra's," Hamilton said, playfully shuddering at the thought and Ian smiled back, saying that the feeling was totally mutual.

"Actually, so that there are no bias, no arguments and no yelling, we'll let the computer choose for us." Uncle Alistair said, clicking at one of the devices in the room and the lights slowly dimmed, showing an electronic floating screen right in front of everyone, kind of like a power point presentation, only much cooler. It displayed a robotic face, composed of closed eyes and a robotic closed mouth.

A robotic voice suddenly resounded in the background, making some shriek in surprise.

"What may be I of help to you?" as the robotic voice spoke, the mouth also visibly moved, as if it really was alive and moving.

"Uncle, this is amazing! A new invention, voice activated?" Ned said, eyeing the thing with frank admiration. He and Ted stopped arguing quite a while ago, and now, they were staring at that thing as if it was by far more interesting than food.

"Yes. Now say your names and your information will come flash in the screen."

There was a round of confusion on who will start, so they did it by branch, starting off with the Ekaterinas, then the Tomas, the Lucians, the Janus then finally the Madrigals and the Guardians.

As every person spoke his or her name, a bunch of information flashed in the screen, everything from the clue hunt until now. Everything from the credit card bills until the school grades and all of it.

"Cahillian, start the process," Uncle ordered, at last when everyone said they're name. Amy's face visibly wrinkled in confusion as she thought over the name.

"Cahillian? Really?" Dan said, chuckling, voicing her thought exactly.

"I didn't name it. An idiot named it," Alistair said, shrugging sheepishly.

"Process complete. Shall we show the results?" the robotic voice spoke again, stopping the teasing.

"Affirmative. Show the results, please Cahillian."

To their surprise, the robotic face actually nodded and another screen popped out, now showing a blank white screen with that heart thing line-ish? Like the heart beat rate line you see a lot in the hospital? Only now, it's not for the heart rate. It's for the voice of the robot.

"First pairing. Cahill, Amy and Rosenbloom, Jake."

The gasps echoed in the room, as Amy went beet red while Jake actually smiled, but caught himself in the act and went red too, looking away.

"This is impossible. Can't it just be same gender?" Amy demanded.

"My dear, as I told you before, the computer chose it." Alistair shrugged again. Jake now was visibly making himself smaller, all red and also looking a bit hurt and angry, which Amy saw.

"Not that I hate you Jake," Amy spoke hurriedly, sorry for the words she spoke without thinking.

"No, it's alright." His voice sounded gruff.

"Next please," Natalie said, yawning and pointing rudely at the computer. Everyone blanched at her.

"What? There's no use yelling over that small thing. It's just sleeping arrangements, dummies," she flipped her hair haughtily and the computer resumed.

"Second pairing. Kabra, Natalie and Rosenbloom, Atticus." The robotic voice said again.

Dan had never seen Att's face pale at that kind of an amazing rate. And he never heard that high of a pitch too that Natalie was screaming.

"OH GOD! NO! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO US YOU BLOODY COMPUTER!" Natalie screeched. Atticus looked like he was about to pass out, and Ian was yelling at Uncle.

"Is this some kind of a joke, Uncle? Is this actually a matchmaking computer?" he arched that perfect eyebrow angrily, standing up.

"Believe me, I didn't make this thing!" Uncle said indignantly. "The Cahills in the Bermuda triangle made this thing themselves!"

"Please, I don't want to be in the same room with her for a whole year," Atticus trembled, clutching Dan's arm like a kid.

"Don't worry bro. I'll come visit," he chuckled. He knew that the trembling wasn't because Atticus was scared of Natalie. Ever since Att's seen Natalie, the poor guy had a weird crush on the girl for years. And he always looked like he had a seizure and was stuttering even more than Amy had when Natalie actually tried to talk to him.

"What's done is DONE. Next." Uncle Alistair said after a few seconds of dead silence except for the harsh pants of Natalie, obviously fuming and the stuttering of Atticus.

"Third pairing. Wizard, Phoenix and Wizard, Jonah. "

A sigh spread through the room. At least, now, it didn't try to make another weird matchmaking thing.

"Next, Cahillian," Uncle ordered again.

"Fourth pairing. Starling, Ned and Holt, Madison."

Deadly silence spread around the room.

"Um, Uncle, I think we should stop this craziness…" Ned mumbled, raising his hand. Madison was practically staring daggers at Uncle and Ned. It's a miracle both are still alive.

"Fifth pairing. Starling, Ted and Holt, Reagan." The computer again said, as if they weren't already ready to kick this computer to Planet Pluto.

"This is absolutely STUPID!" Reagan screeched, sounding like Natalie just did a couple of seconds ago.

"I know right?" Ted answered back dryly.

"Who knows, maybe it's Sinead and Hamilton next…" Amy said, smiling slightly, giggling against Sinead's glaring form.

"Amy, I love you. But that idea is really preposterous." She glanced at Hamilton and pretended to gag. "No offense, Ham. It's really crazy."

"Of course. Why should I even be offended ?" he answered back sarcastically, leaning back into the sofa.

"Well, bunking up with Ham would be a great thing." Dan said for no particular reason, earning a glare from Sinead and a fist bump from Hamilton that almost upset the sofa, and of course, Dan.

"So it's Sinead and Ian then?" Natalie said, horrified.

Everyone mulled over that thought.

"Sixth pairing. Cahill, Dan and Kabra, Ian."

With that, Dan thought hell froze over.


	2. Chapter Two  : Oreos and warm milk

Tired and very sore, Dan slowly lowered his ass on his mattress and sighed. The night before, he made a mistake of falling asleep on the floor, frustrated on whether he would bring his new collection of beloved baseball cards or not. Yeah, it's a really weird thing.

Stretching out on his king sized bed covered with his comfy patchwork quilt, he then heard the sound of a door being slammed close, probably by Nellie who was angry at him for eating her new invention of amazing food. And he remembered with a grimace what happened 2 days before, during the Meeting.

The silence seemed too pronounced at first, then chaos erupted.

"Oh MY GOD!" For some unknown reason, Natalie was laughing her head off, looking so weird, while Atticus was staring dumbly at her, looking like he'd never seen her before.

"Uncle, this NEEDS to STOP," Amy demanded, going face to face with Uncle Alistair who was too busy looking at Ian Kabra storm off out of the room, slamming the big mahogany door like he was born a Holt, but before he left, Dan saw a weird flush across Ian's cheeks. Fever? Or probably his erupting blood pressure?

"I still don't want to bunk with you Ham," Sinead said somewhere in the background.

"Ya think?" Ham snorted.

"I have a new theory for you to propose , Ned," Ted said, whispering, while Dan still stared at the floor unseeingly, his ears ringing and like every other voice in the room magnified. That happened a lot now, especially when he was too shocked to speak or move. Why was he being like Amy now?

"What's that?"

"I have a theory that Ian Kabra won't last the first month."

And with that, Dan made his much more quiet exit out of the room too.

So now, he was really afraid to show his face in front of everybody. Because Ted made the wrong theory.

IT would be HIM who won't last. Not Ian.

And now, here he was, sitting when he should be playing. Thinking when he should be moving. Resting instead of eating. This is weird.

"Kiddo? Are you awake?" a soft knock rapped on his door and Nellie came in, andGabriel followed, smiling warmly while holding two heavy looking containers.

"Hey, Nellie. Hi, Gab," he said, propping himself up then moved to sit at one of the corners of the bed, looking at them expectantly.

"Dear Gabby here," Nellie smiled, looking at her husband ( yeah, a new character. I OWN Gabriel) lovingly," has some food to give to you so that you guys have some things to munch on throughout the trip… for some reason, it actually takes 10 hours of a trip to that island, even on plane." she snorted.

Gabriel smiled back at Nellie, hugging her form the back, while touching her head affectionately. Dan knew that it was weird to see a guy who looked like a young, serious professor hugging a woman who looked like she was a punk rocker ( which she kind of was), but hey. Nellie actually fell in love with Gabriel because of his wonderful ability of being patient and understanding, especially when Nellie seemed to have one of her 'weird' days and of course, his very very amazing skills in the kitchen.

And of course, he really didn't know what Gabriel Halloway saw in Nellie, ( no that wasn't meant as an insult, it was one simple fact) but he was the most amazing big brother figure Dan ever had. Maybe even kind of like a Father figure.

"Cooked some of your favorite food," Gab gave him the boxes which were very heavy," and the one with the green handle's for Amy. I made a lot so you can share with the others."

"Thanks Gab," he smiled tiredly, brushing the too long blonde strands away from his eyes impatiently.

When Nellie exited the room, saying that she still had something to do, Gabby still stayed and sat on the other end of the bed, looking at Dan curiously.

"Is something bothering you Dan?" he said, eyes searching.

"No, it's nothing Gab," he answered, waving his hand indifferently. " It's just the packing up I guess."

"I know it's more than that, kid."

And that was the problem. Sometimes, Gabriel was too SMART. Or rather, too observant.

"Don't tell Nellie," Dan pleaded, looking at imploringly.

"Of course. What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"I think I'm gonna die in Bermuda triangle."

At this, Gabriel laughed. It was a nice sound to hear, not like those other people who had a rusty quality to it. But Gabriel's sounded like he was angel sent on earth. Seriously, this guy was more handsome than the Kabras. He had that professor look, because he took everything so seriously and he had that aura of intelligence and charisma. Yes, he IS a professor, one that had students stuttering worse than Amy and his classes in Latin were always jam-packed with adoring females. A fact that Nellie absolutely hated.

Well, if you'd see an Adonis like guy with weirdly unruly yet adorable brown hair and wonderful violet eyes… what would you do?

Not a thing came into Dan's mind. It's just that Amy said the very same words, and she was all crazy when Gabriel first came to Grace's house. Dan could swear he saw her jaw drop to the floor. Really. Amy was like Nellie sometimes.

"What makes you say that?" Gabriel said, eyes widening after a few seconds. Apparently, he took it TOO seriously. Dan didn't mean it literally.

"Not literally Gab," Dan sighed, mildly exasperated. "But maybe, Ian Kabra's presence is probably enough to actually drive me insane. I mean, yeah, it was years before the clue hunt, but still, bunking with HIM?! For one year? This is gonna be hell!" he grit his teeth, cradling his head in his hands.

"There's nothing wrong with Ian, Dan," Gabriel said, holding Dan's shoulder in a firm yet gentle grip. "I mean, he's a good person. I met him too many times, and I know he's a fine guy. Why are you so frustrated about this?" he said, eyebrows meeting in confusion.

With this, Dan looked up, and Gabriel swore he saw a deep, hidden secret too vulnerable and fragile to share within those jade eyes.

"I don't know."

-o00o-

"I can't believe it brother dear…" Natalie smiled, sighing dramatically while sitting on the silk upholstered armchair. Ian was too busy trying to stop himself from getting a dart gun and killing his sister to actually care about her drama.

"Shut it Natalie. I mean it. You've been saying that almost every minute now!" he shouted, looking at their 5 big suitcases and moaned. "We have so much luggage!"

"Of course brother. I packed everything that looked fetching on you for Dan." Natalie winked.

"Natalie, can't you just shut up, and stop pissing me?" he demanded, moving the suitcases to give him walking space and he threw himself on the big king sized bed with frustration.

"Ian, you're being stupid. Obviously, God's too impatient and he's angry at your slowness. He's helping you actually get Dan for yourself! It's been two years brother. 2 years. I think you've suffered enough." She said, standing up and sitting on the corner of the bed, looking at her brother caringly.

"He's not like me NAT! Can't you understand that?!"

At this, Natalie snorted inelegantly. "Well, he made the first move. You can do it bro! I've seen so many girls and boys fall for you! Dan will be just like THEM! I know you can!"

"That's the PROBLEM! I don't want Dan to be like them! I played with their feelings, the others! Dan's s-special," Ian stuttered. That was the first time.

"I didn't mean it like that, you bloody moron. You can be a real idiot sometimes," Natalie sighed again, frustrated." I know he's different. He's not like your flings and missions. You've loved him for so long Ian," she said softly.

"I love him enough to make him feel happy without me trying to ruin his life."

"What if he's suffering as much as you do?"

At this, Ian actually sat up abruptly, looking like he was thinking too deeply and slowly lowered himself again on the bed. "If that's the case, I'll fight heaven and Earth to actually win him over."

-oOOo-

PLANE

"What the HELL?! This is probably the biggest and most rich looking plane if ever been in and YOU tell me there is NO CHOCOLATE?! Dan demanded, giving the flight attendant the evil eye.

Blame it on his stupidity of forgetting to bring his pack of food. He left it at home.

He knew he was being irrational, and the flight attendant was quivering with fright. But STILL. NO CHOCOLATE?

"Sir, we are so very sorry. But we are under strict orders to equip this plane with only healthy food, according to Mr. Oh," she said, pale, and hands shaking as she gripped her serving platter tightly to her chest.

At this Dan sighed. He was acting like a snobby rich kid. Well, it wasn't the attendant's fault that his uncle was being too strict.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me. I was just going slightly insane." At this, Dan stopped for a second, and the attendant sighed with relief, body going slack momentarily. "But are you really sure there's no good food there? I'm really hungry…" he smiled sheepishly.

The attendant smiled back, hesitant at first. "Actually sir, the only food available, except anything that is considered a vegetable or fruit is some Oreos, cold milk and fruit juice, she said, ducking her head, feeling ashamed for some reason.

"I'll have a lot of Oreos then. And a glass of cold milk please." The attendant went away, going to the back room.

Dan sighed again. Really. This place looked like a place where the president and his crew could bunk up. And they didn't have chocolate and the good food. It's so weird.

The place kind of had the feel of a mansion, and if Dan didn't look out of the windows, he'd never imagine or feel like he was in a plane. It was 12 midnight and everyone as asleep, well, except him. Atticus and he were bunking in the same bed, for now, until they reach the stronghold. Which is exactly 9 hours away.

"Here it is Sir." The attendant came back, now holding out a large basket full of chocolate chip cookies and Oreos with a tall glassful of milk.

He blinked at the big heavy heap of giant cookies slowly and stared at the attendant for a few seconds until she was blushing becomingly. "OH. Oh yeah, thanks." He grinned and the attendant gave him a wide smile. "Anything for you, Sir."

What Dan didn't know… is that Ian Kabra was now glaring at the attendant like he wanted to kill him, dressed in silk pajamas and keeping an eye at him like a jealous boyfriend.

Which was the thing Ian wanted most to be in the world. To be Dan's BOYFRIEND.

-oOOo-

"What the bloody hell is that slut doing with him?! Dan is practically innocent! He's the only 17 year old guy in the whole America who'd ask for milk and Oreos for snacks!" Ian shouted, thumping his hand on the poor pillow beside him mercilessly. It sucked to only actually see Dan through the surveillance cameras and not to actually be with him and see him, but Ian would have to make do with this arrangement. He'd have a whole year with Dan anyways.

As he saw the Dan blush like a cute moron he is, he slowly lowered his body on the king sized bed again. He was so ready to grab a dart gun and actually kick the attendant off the plane. But who can be angry at that adorably innocent reaction? It normally wasn't seen on a teenagers face nowadays.

"Um, yeah. Thanks for that." Dan said, standing up abruptly from his mound of throw pillows on the ground and grabbed the food, heading for the living room where he again sat on the floor. But before that, he placed another big mound of pillow around him and slowly placed the food in front of him which he chewed thoughtfully.

Ian Kabra sighed and stared at Dan from the screen of his laptop, rubbing his hands on his face absently. Dan was too innocent. He had no idea what he was capable of doing to the other people.

Unknown to Dan, but very much known to all the young Cahills, Dan was the school heartthrob in Massachusetts. Almost every girl stuttered and sighed like a lovelorn idiot whenever that dork passed in the hallways. Dan thought it was because he had good looking friends, which were Hamilton, (who studied in the same school) and Ned and Ted (who went to school to piss their professors by showing who was really smarter).

What Dan didn't know is that a LOT of girls actually went green with envy when Natalie Kabra visited once to insult the school, only to get a laugh from Dan and they almost killed her with flying shoes and lunch when she AGAIN insulted Dan's fashion taste. What that BLIND MORON didn't know, is that every time he fell asleep, all the girls would actually get out of their chairs and start to take pictures of him and sigh like morons. What he AGAIN didn't know is that every special occasion, he had more gifts and chocolates to receive from his fans than Gabriel did (who as a teacher in the school he was currently studying in) . Once, their mail during Christmas had to be loaded in a truck, and Dan thought it was all from Gabriel's admirers. Half of it was actually from HIS admirers.

What made Dan Cahill so special and famous?

Well, it's probably his eyes and the sudden growth spurt. And of course, the unexpected package of late handsomeness, if there's a thing like that. It started when he reached the age of 15 actually.

From then on, girls started hounding on him. Subtly, but still.

Dan ever kissed a girl, never had a girlfriend, never dated (an exception when he says he dates food) and NEVER really played with a girl's heart and feelings no matter how forward and crazy she became to him.

Ian started to unconsciously mimic Dan's movements, gently swiping his tongue on his lips when Dan did the same as he licked the crumbs of his mouth. For a guy, Dan had those pale pink lips that curved wonderfully when he smiled. A thing that girls go insane for.

But as Dan drank from the milk, a thick line of it slowly dripped on the corners of his lips and Ian swore, it looked so hauntingly beautiful and sexy.

"JESUS. I can't lust for HIM! He's only 17!" he said angrily, thumping himself in the forehead while glancing away from the screen. Then he looked right back comically.

Dan didn't even bother wiping the milk and it looked too disturbingly like… Oh God. Cum.

Groaning, he slowly stared at Dan's lips with feverish intensity. A weird erotic daydream was starting to form and he quickly shook his head as if to erase the thought.

Shutting his laptop angrily, he rolled on the bed and forced himself to sleep, only to be plagued by beautiful nightmares of his just showered Dan wearing nothing but… a towel hanging low on his hips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, hello. I just hope you'll like this, and yeah, I don't own anything, well, except Gabby. Anyways, read on guys…  
> ( sorry for mistakes or anything, I don't really recheck much )
> 
> Guys, I'm really sorry if it's not good enough. Um, it's gonna be my first time too making a rated m story, so if you have any complaints, suggestions or ideas about this thing, please do comment and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter Three : Vanilla

The harsh glare of the sunlight had Dan covering his eyes irritated as he wiped the sleep from them.

So did the soft, rhythmic breaths of someone beside him, and the heavy yet comfortable weight of someone propped near him. And the mouth-watering scent of vanilla.

There were mounds of throw pillows on the floor, and on the very side, were the half empty basket of food, cookies half broken and some crumbling. But what didn't belong in the picture is what he was lying on.

What the hell is blue silk doing on the floor?

Sitting up slowly, he then comically jumped like a scalded cat and ran to the corner, going red with rage and embarrassment when he realized he WAS sleeping on Ian Kabra's lap. He started to slowly realized it the minute when he saw the olive toned skin looking so different against his pale ones.

Good thing Ian Kabra was asleep too, and he made a wonderfully innocent picture as he was leaning at the legs of one of the big arm chairs. Why Ian was sleeping on the floor, holding him was a Big question mark for Dan but he was too shocked to kick his ass and he just stood there, staring at Ian weirdly, fascinated and hypnotized.

The sunlight made Ian's hair shine beautifully under the early morning rays, glinting light brown under it. He looked much more vulnerable and lacked the always present animosity and haughtiness when he was asleep, eyebrows smooth and unworried. He really looked so beautiful and even the gentle rise of his chest as he slowly breathed screamed perfection and grace. Hell, even his jaw looked beautiful. Everything is.

Ian suddenly gave a soft snort, and fidgeted, now moving away from the chair and fell down the floor with a sickening thump. Grimacing, Dan crept back to his place and slowly placed a little throw pillow under Ian's head.

Giving another soft sound, this one close to a moan, Ian reached out and hugged the nearest thing.. or rather person, which was DAN.

"N-no. Don't touch me you asshole!" Dan said, screaming as he swatted Ian's hands away, making Ian jolt awake at the same time.

"Where am I? Where's my Armani!" Ian shouted in a rush as he blinked, then slowly realized his position. He was leaning too near Dan, and his body was almost on top of his. Not to mention that their faces were too near each other.

Moving with such speed and alarming grace, Ian stood up and ran almost a meter away from Dan.

"What the bloody hell were you doing?! Are you planning to poison me?!" Ian demanded, crossing his arms as he fought sleep from his voice, struggling to look angry and pissed, though he wasn't feeling both right now.

"Idiot. Can you poison a person with a throw pillow?! You fell off the chair and landed on your head. Well, excuse me for caring. I just can't stand all the shit you say about your beautiful," he tipped his head sarcastically, "head banging the dirty, stupid floor. And hell, why were you even holding me while I was sleeping?!" Dan shouted back, sitting crossed legged while leaning at the chair, defiant.

"Before you give me that look you dolt, stop yourself. You made quite a scene last night. You probably had a nightmare and you were thrashing so bad. No one was awake that time and luckily for you, and unlikely for me, I got out to demand for some tea to help me sleep. " He stopped there, glaring at Dan like he was the biggest problem the universe gave him. Like he was some difficult chess move he cannot understand.

"Then I saw you going all demented and spastic, and the chair almost fell on you once, so I decided to stop you from hurting yourself and making the plane crash in your sleep. But I had to actually sit on you to stop and you didn't stop wriggling about until I was forced now to actually hold both your arms and your body still. Then you fell asleep, and so did I. I mean, it takes a lot of energy to stop a crazy person from killing himself." He smirked now, seeing Dan blush adorably.

Dan didn't remember having a nightmare though.

"I didn't have a nightmare."

"Are you saying that I'm lying? You think I'd actually hold your body under normal circumstances?" Ian shot Dan an incredulous look, and one glance from it conveyed honesty and sarcasm at the same time.

"No. But I don't remember having a nightmare," Dan whispered, confused now. He believed that Ian was saying the truth, but he always remembered his dreams and nightmares. And he never really -

The abrupt darkening of the clouds outside and a flash of lightning made Dan shout in shock and Ian stiffen as they raced for the window to see the weather outside.

Only to see a dark shadow of an island that seemingly rises from the ink black waters and a thick shroud of the mist surrounding it. Dan swore the only thing the whole ensemble lacked was the stupid, scary movie soundtrack of wolves howling in the background and the faint and spooky rustle of leaves.

-oOOo-

"Please tell me we're not going there," Dan pleaded, face pressed on the glass, peering at the darkness frightfully.

Ian almost reached out to cuddle the younger one, and stopped himself just in time. Good thing he was just at the back of the Dan, silently looking at his reactions and keeping his hyper emotions in check.

Dan was really here. Just a hands length. He's really here.

He knew that he sounded like a dazed girl who just met her idol, but he didn't care anymore. He remembered the feel of Dan's skin under his hands last night as he hugged the sleeping, unsuspecting teenager close to him. He wasn't lying when he told Dan that he had a nightmare, but he sure did overdo it. Dan wasn't really screaming a fit, but the sight of the cold shivering body last night who silently called out for his parents made Ian surrender every wall of façade he placed, and he just HUGGED him. To his surprise though, instead of shying away, Dan's whimpering quieted down, and the smaller one started hugging him like a young schoolboy who hugged his mom, was afraid of everything else.

Ian's heart broke into two that moment.

So, basically, he wasn't lying.

But he sure did enjoy the moment so much.

He didn't sleep until sunrise, touching Dan's face fervently, as if memorizing every single plane of his face. He knew it sounded like he was a paedophile, but who cared? It was Dan in his arms at last. It was NOT a drunken Dan, only a sleeping one.

Ian said everything he wanted to say to the young one. Words he will probably never tell to him when he was awake and breathing. Words of emotions so strong and sure nothing else seemed to exist. Words. Words of love.

He literally shook his head and cleared his throat, fearing that his voice might crack.

"It's probably just an optical illusion." He answered quietly, holding his arms tightly to his chest.

"Um, can you actually summon a lightning bolt? Are the Ekats Zeus or something?"

"Actually, yes. I mean the lightning bolt thing… not the god crap. Seriously Dan? You know something about mythology?" a surprised female voice said, and both guys turned. It was Sinead, wearing a tank top and flowing pajamas, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Amy too was there, yawning at them, greeting them with a soft good morning.

"Oh, hey guys." Dan said, waving his hand carelessly as he sat on the floor, next to his sister who did the same.

Now that there were other people present, Ian visibly inched away from Dan, only nodding happily when Natalie entered the living room, wearing a silk dressing gown, looking adorably rumpled and pissed.

"I can't believe that there's no hot chocolate," Natalie grumbled, sidling next to her brother, her pretty features fixed in a scowl.

Apparently, this made Ian remember the flirting attendant and Dan the absence of chocolate… or any good food for the matter.

"I know right? It sucks… where are the others anyways?"

"Atticus is going down in a sec, while the two pairs of twins and the Wizards are still busy bickering over something stupid," Hamilton said, as he entered with Jake, shrugging.

"Well, the captain said that we should be going to the Glass room. I don't know what the hell or where the hell that room is," Sinead said, frustrated as she sat next to any on the floor, staring our into the window, glaring at the darkness. Everyone except the Kabras sat on the floor, hugging the pillow cases, while of course the Kabras opted for the chairs.

Silence surrounded the room, as the people stared nervously at the windows, flinching every now and then when they hear thunder or when the yellow flash of lightning seemed to close to the plane.

"ATTENTION, ALL CAHILLS ABOARD THIS PLANE. PLEASE PROCEED TO THE DINING ROOM IMMEDIATELY. WARNING. IMMEDIATELY."

That had everyone scrambling up as they stumbled through the chairs and raced to the dining room where the Wizards and 2 of the Ekat triplets with Atticus were sitting, nibbling some breadsticks nervously.

So was a strong bulky looking guy who had a cap on looking like too much of a Holt.

"Freddie?!" Hamilton shouted, as he ran towards the guy, giving him a bone crushing hug which the guy promptly returned, smiling widely.

"Hey, cousin." Seriously, who in the right mind would name a guy who looked part mountain Freddie?

"I didn't know you'd be here?!" Squeals suddenly erupted, as Madison and Reagan entered, jumping on top of the guy, who was now laughing (Do mountains laugh?) good naturedly.

"Um, excuse the family reunion crap peasants, but… why do we need to be here IMMEDIATELY?!" Natalie said shrilly, voice cutting into the air.

As Hamilton playfully yanked the cap of the guy's head, thick brown hair fell from it, a mess of unruly curls and deep green eyes stared at her knowingly as he gave her a long look. Natalie just stared back, crossing her arms like a pissed girl.

"Sorry, Miss Kabra. I was sent here to accompany you to the Glass room near the cockpit. Shall we go?"

Giving an indifferent shrug, she walked out, as the guy followed her heels, looking like a love struck person.

"Your sister has too much-"

"Beauty?" Ian cut in smoothly, walking slowly to match Dan's sluggish strides.

"I was about to say stupidity and ego." Dan glared at him, confused on why he was doing a small talk with Ian, so he ran to Atticus who was carrying the whole basket of bread sticks close to his chest protectively.

"Glass room? For figurines?" Dan asked conversationally, grabbing a bread stick and nibbling the end thoughtfully.

"I have no idea what a glass room is…"

Freddie the mountain took them to a series of pathways that seemed too difficult to remember; now taking them to a door with a big, red bold sign on the top that say…. ' PERSONNEL ONLY'.

Opening it, now gesturing for an impatient Natalie to step in, Dan saw only blinding light… and was that hot chocolate?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kennat. Again, disclaimer, I own nothing except stupidly crazy ideas and yaoi thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4 : Body heat

The place was definitely amazing. Glass glittered under the light of the exquisite crystal chandelier and a the whole east side of the room is a glass barrier, which seemed impossible. It was dangerous. And of course very Cahill. Actually it reminded him too much of a greenhouse. Except that there was no plant in sight.

Almost every surface, save for some comfortable armchairs forming a loose circle in the very center of the room and long, gigantic mahogany table (that almost had the same length of the whole room) filled with so much food, sweets and everything edible imaginable in this world.

Dan almost drooled as his eyes hungrily followed the stream of the chocolate fountain.

"What? Are you going to keep standing there till Christmas, Daniel?" a voice demanded, partly sarcastic and humorous. He didn't need to turn around to know that it was Ian.

He ignored him, and quickly loaded his plate, just like Hamilton and sat on one of the armchairs, chewing his strawberries drenched in chocolates thoughtfully. He looked around as the others continued to do a banter about which food is healthier and such.

"Why do we actually have to come here? I thought it was URGENT." Natalie wondered, voice miraculously losing her usual sarcastic and shrill undertone.

As the others proceeded to sit around the circle, others ranting and whispering nervously amongst themselves, Dam continued to stare at the cloudy and formidable sky that was very transparent and clear from the glass barrier. Someone shuffled beside him, and he glared at the smell of the familiar vanilla scent.

"Stop following me around. Cobra." He spit out nastily, squinting at the dark skyline, looking for any signs of lightning.

"I just happened to stay in the same room, and there is no other chair. Don't be daft Daniel. The feeling of disgust is mutual," Ian answered back coldly, leaning back at the chair, as he followed Dan's gaze.

Suddenly, the whole room glowed in sudden light and a screen appeared from one of the sides of the room, showing Uncle Alistair sitting in the grace's mansion, looking at them thoughtfully and happily through a live video.

"Uncle!"

"Hello, young ones. I just wanted to check if everything is right so far?" uncle smiled, hands resting on his cane familiarly.

The whole plane suddenly rocked and a bolt of lighting and thunder came to close to the plane, evoking sharp scream from the girls and startle shouts from the boys.

"I take that as a no," he said, smiling widely. Dan stared at his virtual uncle incredulously.

"Are you trying to kill us uncle? Hamilton demanded, shaking pasta from his hair because his plate went into the air due to the rocking of the plane.

"Everything you experience there is fake."

"WHAT?!"

The smile faltered from Alistair's face as he saw Amy standing in front of him, hands on her face, face demanding and explanation. Sinead wore an identical expression, except that she opted to sit rather than stand as she gave her uncle a scowl.

"I repeat, dears. EVERYTHING YOU SEE AND FEEL RIGHT NOW IS JUST A SHOW."

"So now, you're being the god of the skies?" Atticus said wonderingly, as Jake gave his brother a look of sarcasm.

"No, Mr. Rosenbloom. What I mean is that it is just an optical illusion. It's just a cover to keep the people away from the feared Bermuda triangle," Alistair sighed dramatically.

"Explain." Natalie said tersely.

Sensing that his sense of pride and achievement was not felt by the others, Alistair cleared his throat nervously.

"Ever since the fabled disappearances and lost ships and missing people in the site of the waters of the Bermuda triangle, the Cahills have been interested and amazed by this place. It turns out, that the Bermuda Triangle was a hideout of Katherine Cahill herself, and she purposely made it seem like there were missing ships, and things that scary and mysterious to the public. Every single one of those who 'crashed' and 'disappeared' were actually Cahills that helped her form the stronghold in this place."

When he saw that the others relaxed their nervous frames, he continued.

"Now, of course due to the modern technology and the pure genius of the entire Cahill family helping together, we made everything more realistic as possible. The sounds you hear are actually from waterproof gigantic speakers that have been run my hydroelectric power from the sea itself and produced=s sound and thunder that are so realistic that it actually feels like and seems like one."

"The rocking?" Sinead asked meekly.

At this, Alistair laughed. "It's your own pilot's doing."

"How about the lighting? And the dark clouds?"

"There are such things as projectors, dears." When everyone but Starlings gave him a confused look, he sighed again.

"As I said, everything is an optical illusion. We made a border for the island, or shall I say, islands , the borders itself are giant towers that rise from the very depths of the sea floor programmed to have electronic panels that create the illusion of which you are seeing. Hence the dark clouds and streaks of lightning. "

Everyone slowly nodded with understanding, finally getting it.

Suddenly, the plane stopped moving, and everyone gave Alistair a fearful glance, eyes darting to the glass barrier and to the screen.

"Relax. We just stopped by for identification. We finally reached the barrier."

A sudden light flickered outside, we all but stared at the glass barrier as the darkness slowly disappeared, and was replaced by the warm, beautiful rays of the sun and white, feathery clouds. It didn't take a second for everyone to start scrambling up and racing to the glass barriers pressing their faces to the glass childishly, well except of course the Kabras who made a more graceful and dignified kind of scrambling.

Everything seemed like paradise. 3 large islands were enclosed by 5 tall towers made entirely of some rich yet waterproof and rust proof metal. The islands were all connected by artistically modern bridges that didn't seem possible, and large domes and villas covered most of the surface of the largest island which was between the two others which were mostly just greenery and small buildings.

"Welcome to the Bermuda Triangle." There was no mistaking the pride in Alistair's voice, smiling widely at the amazed young faces as they stared open mouthed at the view below.

"This is incredible."

As the plane slowly descended onto one of the smaller islands, they suddenly realized that the small buildings they were seeing were actually still gigantic and tall once on the ground.

"Welcome young Cahills. We have reached the island of Thalia, one of the tree islands in the Bermuda's. The other two islands are named Aglaia and Euphrosyne. The main island is Euphrosyne, while the two others serve as training grounds. "Freddie said as they opened the plane's door and stepped outside. Immediately, the warmth of the sun and the cool sea breeze enveloped everyone.

"Wow. This is wonderful." Amy whispered taking in the scene. it had the air of a summer villa by the beach with an undertone of a nice, modern university .

"Yes. It looks nice," Natalie said haltingly, peering over everything, as Ian laughed at her sister's perfectionism.

"It's definitely better than the Kabra grounds," Ian mused out loud, staring at Dan's face as he stared at everything with wonder.

"This way folks," Freddie said, grinning at the star struck group as they walked slowly to the central island, Euphrosyne. The buildings and the towers had a weird dream like quality, standing straight and tall among the hills and valleys of the Bermudas.

-Euphrosyne, Bermuda triangle-

"This entire dome serves as the sleeping quarters and indoor training center for all young Cahills. Since the others are still too young to actually be here, you guys are the only ones in this place for now. Well, except of course your teachers and professors." Freddie pointed to a big dome, entirely made out of marble while the top part had an extended tower like structure on top of it, sitting their frailly in glass. Dan whistled with appreciation.

"Cool place. Kind of like a cross between a big beach ball and a lighthouse. "

"I'm sure all of you are tired from the journey. we should get going to your rooms where you can spend the day at rest."

At this, Dan visibly paled.

-ROOMS- -

"This is my bed. This will be my space. Now scoot over."

"But - "

"But what? I don't want you touching me!"

"There are only TWO BEDS you IDIOT! You expect a Kabra like me to sleep on the floor?"

"No I expect you to get the hell out of here." Dan said, smirking while he enjoyed the sight of Ian fuming at him.

"Go holler for your own king sized bed. Who the hell told you that things should be placed in one of those damned beds!"

"I'm tired Daniel. I can't very well sleep on the floor!" Ian shouted, crossing his arms.

"Then sleep in the sofa! I'm going to shower, and I hope by the time I get back, you're asleep or out of here."

Dan took his bag and ran for the shower room attached to the bed room suite. It was annoying to see Ian placing all his suitcases in one of the beds (it was a damned mountain) and demand that the other bed be his. Where the hell would he sleep? Beds are not for BAGS. They were made for people!

Sighing as the lukewarm water slowly ran down his back, he leaned his head on the tiled walls. Everything in their room screamed electronics and gadgets. The only thing that stood out of place was the bed room part. Their whole room seemed like a house instead of a room. It had many parts, a kitchen, a cozy and wonderful living room complete with a fireplace, a dining room, the bath room, an indoor training room and of course the bed room.

Scrubbing his body, he quickly rinsed himself and rubbed the water of his body then changing into his usual jeans and hoodie, feeling a bit drowsy because of the warmth of the water. Exiting the bathroom, he walked to the living room, which was close to the bed room and peered inside. Ian Kabra was fast asleep on one of the beds, eyes closed peacefully. Thought the idea of drawing Pokémon's and stupid things with a marker on Ian's face was a good idea, Dan just shrugged and went back to the living room while turning on the TV and the fireplace.

His phone suddenly rang, and he answered it.

"Hey, dweeb. Is everything alright there?"

"Yes, Ames. How about you? Is Jake attempting to sedu- "

"SHUT UP!" Dan can almost see the red, blushing cheeks of Amy.

"Oh, so he really did, eh?"

"I-I said-d shut i-it!"

"Really, Amy. What the hell did he do?" Dan now said seriously, leaning back on his cozy armchair, while eating some ice cream from the kitchen.

"He entered the room with me just in a towel." Amy forcefully deadpanned, fury and shame slowly rising.

"Oh. OH!"

After a few minutes of silence, Dan spoke again.

"Were you wearing any underwear?"

"YOU PERVERTED FREAK! OF COURSE I WAS!" Amy screamed, as she heard her brother laugh at the other line.

"Chill, Ames. I was just asking. It's nothing different to seeing you in a bikini."

"B-but-"

"That was hardly seducing"

"So now YOU'RE the experienced one at these things?" Amy demanded.

"I didn't say that!"

"So how are guys with Ian?" she changed the topic quickly.

"He's being a moron as usual. I have no place to sleep in because the two beds are occupied by him, and his bags."

As she heard the shuffling from the other line, Dan knew what his sister was up to. "NO YOU DON'T. DON'T YOU DARE EMBARRASS ME BY YOUR COMING HERE AND SHOVING A PILLOW DOWN IAN'S THROAT."

"Then kick him out of bed. Literally or I swear I'll pour ice cold water on his precious face," Amy seethed, apparently in her I'm-your-big-sister-and-no-one-is doing-this-to-you-except-me moment.

"I will. Now I've got to go. Sleep well." It was already 7 in the evening but Dan was seriously tired. His sister bade him a good night as he slumped more fully on the armchair, feeling drowsy as he slowly fell asleep.

-oOOo-

Groggily getting up, Ian slowly lifted himself up from the bed while shaking his eyes blearily. Dan was still no where to be seen, but as the saw a flicker of orange light from the crack of the door, he went out and opened it fully.

Then he saw Dan, snoring quietly on the armchair, with the forgotten bowl of ice cream near his foot and the TV still playing softly to the background of the sizzling of the flames in the fireplace. It was kind of like a moment in a story book, and Ian just stood there, gazing intently on Dan's face.

His soft boyish features looked absolutely breath-taking under the light of the fire, as he continued to snore peacefully. Full lips that glowed golden under the light and the usual toughness that he always showed in front of Ian was absent, for once. Ian went closer and smiled softly upon seeing Dan's face so entirely close to him.

Close enough to kiss.

At this, he visibly shook his head and quietly turned off the TV and placing the ice cream bowl in the sink.

After that, he slowly and carefully picked Dan up and carried him to the bed. Dan made a soft moan of irritation as he shuffled, pressing his face to Ian's chest as he struggled to carry Dan without totally losing his restraint.

How would it actually feel like if Dan would be moaning in his arms?

"BLOODY HELL. My. Thoughts. Are. Really. BAD."

He almost started to go mad as he felt Dan's hand actually press to his chest, warm due to the fire. But Ian's body being too warm right now had nothing to do with the fire.

He quickly placed Dan on the bed he occupied previously, almost shaking with emotions and body heat. He then hastily covered Dan with a silk blanket lying on the floor while tenderly caressing his face. From forehead to chin. The feeling was just absolutely incredible to him.

Before his traitorous body could do more damage, he quickly left the room, closing the door firmly behind him as he thought of the past. The past that was the real reason for this feelings. Feelings that blossomed one drunken night and changed to more than affection."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are typos, mistakes, and stupid crap that you do not like, forgive me. I just really had to do this.
> 
> I guess my laziness struck again. I never finished even a single fan fiction or story in my entire life so bear with me.
> 
> Everything about the island is just a figment of MY imagination. It's weird, but it's just the way it was in my dreams. Hope you guys like it.
> 
> Then again, I own nothing. Even if I want to get a hold of Dan and Ian and lock them into a tower somewhere and see them seduce each other. *swoons*


	5. Chapter Five: Innuendoes

"Grip it hard."

"I want to see it, rather than feel it!"

"Just do it harder."

"Ugh, I can't move."

"We've been doing this for hours! Can't you give me a break? The pain on my ass is killing me!"

"But we need to do this! I know you want it too."

"…"

"Oh my God. There! Grip it harder damn it."

"These ropes are killing me IAN! Get back here and finish this…"

"Oh… that looks so good…"

"Wait! Argh! Why did you let go?!"

A hard slap on the back of his head jolted Dan from focusing on his task. Rubbing his head painfully, he looked up to the perfect looking Natalie smirking at them seductively, wearing her white sundress that fluttered in the breeze. That almost made him barf out all of his breakfast.

"You do realize just how sexual your conversation sounded?" she laughed, giving her brother an affectionate tap on the cheek which was now tomato red.

"Shut up Nat. we're trying to work here," Ian growled, as he wiped the sweat form his forehead, bending over pieces of metal pipes and building materials, with the hopes of making something, anything so that they could go back in the dome and rest. They have been in the grounds near the beach for almost 4 hours now, under the harsh rays of the sun, and it was making Dan dizzy with exhaustion and heat.

Right now, Dan was currently holding a metal pipe the size of his arm tightly, and he didn't even have a bloody clue on what was sexual about their conversation. He didn't see much of what Ian was doing because he was blocking the light and the yard of rope strapped on his back readily to tie the pieces together was starting to create a mark on his skin.

"You're lucky to be with Att. You finished in an hour!"

"That boy sure looks like a wimp, but works faster than an Ekat."

"Of course," Natalie said, flicking her hair dramatically" he's my partner after all. I taught him well, and he'll do it fast and still end up amazing," she finished, a wicked gleam in her eyes as she looked at her brother knowingly, as Ian again blushed.

Wait, Dan thought. Am I hearing a sexual innuendo?!

"And by the way, Sir Clarke said you can stop now. He knew from the very start that you guys were hopeless at these things," she continued haughtily, teasing gone in her tone. "You can go back up and shower, then go to the Gym at 5 pm kay? Tata!" she said, waving her hand delicately as she moved away from them and went to the others who were sitting and tanning in the beach.

"I did tell you this was a bad idea!" Dan half screamed, feeling so annoyed and more frustrated when Ian ignored him.

Standing up slowly, Ian moaned when his back made tiny snapping noises. "Ugh, that sure hurts." He said wearily. Dan continued to sit on the hot grass, looking up at him, eyes trailing on the lithe body with appreciation.

Black, skin tight material wrapped around Ian's torso stretched as he stood up. It was the uniform shit whatever in the Bermudas for the young Cahills, and nothing could have looked better on Ian honestly.

Wait, since when did I keep saying his name, not Cobra?! And I AM NOT CHECKING HIM OUT.

Blushing furiously, he didn't notice that Ian had been looking at him the same way for a few moments now. Sitting there, with his jade green eyes standing out against the green grass. Legs tucked under his head, the blonde boy was busy thinking about something stupid under the heat of this bloody sun, something that Ian was not used to, because London was a darned rainy place. He can't help but adore the way his blonde hair glinted wonderfully under the sun, and that his pinkish skin( due to the pesky heat ) showed beautifully in contrast with the black, skin tight uniform. Every lithe muscle to the curve of his perfect round bottom was all out in the open for Ian's eyes to feast on quietly.

If it goes on like this for long, and I can barely touch him, I'm a dead man, Ian shuddered as he thought of that.

It has been 5 days since they arrived here, and everything was kind of normal, except for Ian's nights. The first time he saw Dan trying on the uniform almost made him moan out loud in appreciation. Every night, Dan falls asleep in the living room, watching the telly, and just like the first, Ian took him in the bed and watched him sleep. It may sound weird, and Ian was barely sleepless now, but that was a small sacrifice for seeing the beauty without a fixed scowl directed on him whenever they talked.

The classes, well, they were interesting. As what Natalie said, the sleeping partners ( now that sounded awkward) were also partners in each class, and they have been trying out skills and classes that would match out every one perfectly, and see their strengths and weaknesses.

The truth was, they were not chosen by random, or by love team pairing and whatnot. It has been studied that each pair may bring out the worst, or the best in each other and the Ekats wanted to see if Cahills can really work in emotionally and physically draining environments like this one.

I'm guessing I bring out the worst in him, Ian thought sadly.

"Hey let's go shower, eh?" a poke on his back made him aware that he was gazing at Dan's face blatantly, and that he was caught in the act again. And Dan, being his usual clueless self, ignored Ian's look. "Are you implying that I have to take one with you?" Ian answered teasingly, in a tone that made Dan blanch. The damned Cobra was seducing him!

He didn't know what made him say that, but heck the look on the Kabra's face was so worth it.

"Well, no then. I gave you a chance to see my perfect body, but I guess I'm too hot for you to handle." With a flash of a roguish smirk, he was gone, leaving Ian with a slack, jaw and an overheated face.

_-o00o-_

I'm gonna kill him.

Ian was currently sitting on the edge of the bathroom stairs thing, murderously glaring at nothing. He was sitting there on the cold tiles for 2 hours now, and the heat and exhaustion was finally getting into him. And judging the number of rocks songs and whatnot in the bath room, Dan was well aware and enjoying it.

"Dan you bloody bastard get out of there," he shouted, finally reaching his limit. A blonde head shot out of the foggy glass door, and Dan gave Ian a look of fake apology.

"I'm so sorry I took long. I felt so tired I almost fell asleep in the tub. Care to hand me my towel?" a towel came sailing right at his face a second after. "Thanks."

A minute after, Dan went out of the bath wearing nothing but a towel hanging low on his hips. My dream is happening, Ian thought dazedly, as he gave Dan a look and looked away just as fast, gathering his own towel and bag of toiletteries. Pinkish skin from the hot bath, red looking lips, and blond hair dripping beautifully was what he saw and it took all of his willpower not to pounce on the poor, teasing boy. He was the most beautiful looking teenager he's ever met, and he looked so perfect standing there-

"You look weird. What are you thinking about?" Dan asked curiously, as he quickly donned a dark blue shirt, still wearing the towel. By the looks of it, one gently tug would show all of the beauty beneath, and it almost made Ian moan.

Kissing him roughly, banging his head to the oak walls, and hearing that erotic moan coming out of those lips as he wildly thruster his hips to his, well aware of the clothed erect-

"Believe me, you really don't want to know." he said huskily, eyes still trained to the floor. A touch on his back made him literally jolt back to reality.

"Want a massage," Dan said innocently, and without asking for an answer, both of those pale hands reached for Ian's muscular back and started to knead slowly, making another muscular thing harden at his dream's painfully beautiful touch. "I remembered hearing your back snap or something," he said worriedly, and Ian was on the verge of standing up and kissing Dan senseless on the wall. The only thought that was stopping him was…

I don't want to get hurt again. I don't want to take advantage. I love him, but does he love me?

Waves of bitterness rolled from Ian's body as his muscles flexed under Dan's touch. Actually, Dan was curious about how a grown man's muscles would feel like, but it was just innocent curiosity. He had no damn idea of what his partner was thinking, and that drove him half mad.

Dan still remembered his little stunt a few hours ago, by the beach and that made him blush. Ian was so fun to tease, and it's not like his cousin would ever be gay. The countless women and debutantes chasing after him seemed to be evidence enough. He was a girl's dream according to them. Tall, dark and damn freaking handsome. Perfect even.

Dan agreed with them grudgingly, and there were too many times when the girls would follow him around, hoping to get Ian's address or number from him. As a joke before, Dan set Ian up with a girl, but the plan backfired and he ended up having a date with that same girl because Ian didn't come. The girl said it was alright, and judging the way how her eyes glazed over, she was only now seeing Dan in a different light, and finally noticing how handsome he was.

The day after, the girl almost got torched by Dan's fans who were spying on them.

"S-stop." A soft whisper from Ian stilled his hands, and he thought he was doing a poor job of massaging. Ready to apologize, Ian stopped him, guessing what Dan's thoughts were. " You did an amazing job Daniel. Thank you, but I really also want a bath." A helpless smile graced his handsome face, and Dan stared at Ian with shock, like he was just seeing him for the first time.

It was the first time he'd smiled at him, and the effect on his usually scowling face was magnificent. White teeth flashed between those full and red looking lips, but not in a feminine way. His eyes glinted somewhat happily, like Dan was just seeing a percent of a phase of Ian being happy. His normally arranged hair was in disarray and it took a lot of effort for Dan not to right it.

Seeing Dan's face, Ian misread it. "Um, did I do something wrong?" he rasped out softly, his throat tightening at the look of Dan's eyes. They have changed and lost the angry and playful glint in them. And they looked some stunning it made his heart skip a beat.

Shaking his head violently, a blushing Dan quickly stood up and walked away, leaving Ian with confused thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am an idiot. And I am really damn sorry. I guess I forgot about this. Um, sorry again. So here another chapter. Not edited.
> 
> Disclaimer : I will never own 39 clues, thought I really really want Evan so much.


	6. Chapter Six : Ogling

_-oOOo-_

He could hardly remember what it felt like to be another boy, free from the restraints of the family's name and burden, free to run about and lack decorum for once.

There was one time that the older Kabras were sent to some urgent gathering of sorts on how to wreck the world and make the poor, normal and unsuspecting people toddle off in fear. What was left in their big mansion was a battalion of maids and butlers and two kids who's minds still floated in the clouds and saw the world in a different, much innocent light.

Ian remembered the lack of tutors and that single week seemed to stretch like an eternity of throwing his small, starched shirts in favor of loose trousers and white shirts that gave so much freedom. The lack of a strong hands wrapping themselves of their shoulders were absent too, and the memories were vague, but he recalled fearing it's loss, and what sacrifice he had to do for their little happy time.

There was the feeling of sand in his hands, the taste of cookie batter and sleeping to the sounds of the waves rushing to the shore. Everything was so full of light, too full of laughter, too uncomfortable now to remember. It felt like a future waiting to happen but it was extinguished way before it had a chance to grow.

Happy things just didn't seem to like him. Or will ever.

The smell of the saltiness of the sea wafted into Ian's room, the breeze making the curtains flutter so prettily just like in those romantic movies their maids seemed to love. His room was full of moonlight, making the dark spaces of his room that seemed to scare him seem safer. It felt too familiar, the feel of the softness of his silky sheets cradling his body and the way the room was cool enough for him to try to burrow deeper into the sheets.

His door opened suddenly and the smiling face of her mother suddenly entered his view. There was a part of him that wanted to jump out of his bed and into those arms that carried expensive, satin-lined purses more than they have carried him as a kid his entire life. But the smoothness of her expression and the way she seemed to hold two silver covered boxes too carefully rang alarm bells in his head even at such a young age. He was too much of a Kabra not to know the feeling of a game starting, and his big participation in it.

"Hello darling! We just got back from Italy half an hour ago, " she smiled, a smile he now knew to be ones that merged families or ended them just as easily. " I am afraid dear Natalie is already asleep, so she'll have to do her part of the test on her own tomorrow, but seeing that you are awake-", she stared at him softly, too softly. It was a scary thing, but before, the urge to follow her every whim and command was still in the forefront of his brain, like a good dog to it's master.

He slowly got up from bed and folded his hands on top of the ivory colored sheets meekly, like he was taught to do. A tiny smirk formed on her lips and it was gone just as quickly. "What test mother? ", he remembered asking.

She waved her hand indifferently, and her thin gold bangles clinked together too merrily. "Since you are turning 6 a month from now, tradition states that you take this test just like every Lucian before you, darling boy." Oh. A test. Ian loved tests.

"In the middle of the night?" his excitement of doing something for his mother showed too clearly in his voice, and his mom smiled even bigger. "Yes, but you must never tell anyone one." She wagged her finger playfully but the coldness of her voice and eyes conveyed the warning to do exactly as she said.

He remembered too much of that night. The needles carefully cradled in red satin, the vials of pretty colored liquids with crystal stoppers. He remembered surprising Mr. Vaughn, his favorite and their elderly butler with a smile and a mug full of hot chocolate to warm him from the breeze. He ruffled his head as thanks and quietly admonished him for being out of his bed at such a late hour. The butler held his hand and took him near the stairs, even asking him if he needed anything for to sleep better. He remembered feeling affection and craving it as he smiled and said goodnight.

Ian could still hear him coughing too hard as he tiptoed to his bedroom, the coldness of night seeping into him more and more with each step.

What's more, he felt a loss of something important . The short walk to the room aged him, and by the time he reached his door, he was shaking.

There were no more coughs that echoed through the night, the sign of Mr. Vaugn watching over them at night. Ian also hated chocolate since then.

His mother was so proud of him that on his birthday, he was given a gold gilded chessboard with its pieces made out of ivory. It now sat in the storage room in their mansion, for now Ian had already learned to moves people's lives like those pieces in this chess board.

A sharp and impatient tap on his shoulder made him breakout from the memories.

"Dude, I know that Sinead is pretty but sheesh, you've been staring for hours," Dan muttered impatiently, sitting cross legged and barefoot beside on the training mat. He smiled at his naivety. Girls never did it for him, except Amy before, but it was almost like admiration to her strength and cunningness that could make other Lucians hide in shame, not to mention that she was beautiful in her own 'stare-at-her-longer-and-she-get's-more-devastatingly-gorgeous-every-second' beauty.

There was only one person for him. That thought made him sound like a lovelorn fool. To hell with fools. Every human being was one a dang lot of times in their life anyway.

"There you go again. She's not even wearing a skirt you idiot." He smirked at this. Was the younger one jealous?

"Oh but that uniform does wonders to her body," Ian winked at Dan, smirking inwardly at seeing his face flush red in both anger and embarrassment. "Shut up, as if you didn't look too," he laughed.

"That is already eye raping you british bastard."

"No worries my dear. She isn't really my type."

A pregnant pause followed after and Ian resisted the urge to look at Dan's face for her reaction. A cough followed and someone prodded his shoulder sharply to signal him to stand up.

"Come on, we don't have all day. We should do those weird yoga martial arts thingie postures." He couldn't see Dan's face, only his ridiculously tense shoulders and he stifled the urge touch those tightly coiled and delicious looking muscles and massage them. The memory of Dan giving him a massage made his body heat up so suddenly and his little thing almost gave a quite pathetic jerk.

Dan, still with his back to him, raised his arms above his head, stretching until every single muscle fluidly and devastatingly showed on his back, their skin tight black uniform showing every single one of them. He swallowed deeply at the sight. Long sleeved tight material covered his upper body while skin tight shorts that stopped just above the knee showed every beautiful detail of his arse. The little Ian started to tent and he almost whimpered thinking about charity work and their ruined yatch to help it settle down.

They were in the first floor of the main dome now, with all the rest of their relatives all around them. Jake was stretching his calves with Amy who looked happy and determined enough like this was some test she couldn't think of failing. Atticus looked at Natalie almost with a weird mix of disgust and admiration and she did some of the yoga postures with ease, him just sitting cross legged and staring at every one. The rest of the pairs were either doing their work with too much determination like time would pass faster if they got on with the exercises with faked rapt attention like both of the twins and as for Sinead and Hamilton's case, her correcting every posture and him scowling blackly in the corner.

All in all, it looked… well okay for them.

Hours passed and their bored instructor went around, just staring at the other pairs or sometimes correcting postures. It was boring, but every once in a while the sight of a beautifully created arse made him almost whimper and run to the nearest bathroom.

_ooOOoo_

Oh he wanted to punch him.

Dan could feel his gaze on his back for the last 3 hours and he wanted to throttle the jerk so hard because of it. What made him angrier is that he didn't even know why. Was his form okay? Did he do the exercises in a wrong manner? Was his shorts slipping to low, because dang it certainly felt that way. He consciously felt his back in a forced offhand manner to feel if the fabric covered things that should be covered. Yep it did.

He couldn't wait to go to the swimming pool. The Olympic sized pool looked so inviting that it made Dan almost want to cry. It was just beyond the hall and his weird mind could almost feel the cold jolt the water always gave him went he crashed headlong into it. Yes the island had a man made lake and some weirdly beautiful falls ( he honestly didn't know how one could have done it but yeah, the Ekats and Janus' did a pretty good job with it). A groan behind him made him turn sharply and the slightly pink face of Ian Kabra greeted his eyes.

"Dude, seriously? Sinead again?" he raised his eyebrows and stared at him with disgust.

"My muscles are tired," Ian said smoothly, and shook his arms slowly as if to make a point. His eyes zeroed on the lean and beautiful, slightly pronounced muscles that graced his arms. Now it was his turn to blush. Looking down on the blue mat, his eyes passed a weird bulge. "Hey, are you hiding food in your pants?" he wondered curiously to Ian who blushed even harder.

"Eyes to the front, Daniel Cahill," Mr. Thorpe said sharply. He really didn't know who he was, but judging his white tank top that showed his muscles and muscly body ( hell yeah to redundancy ), he was a Tomas alright.

Dan grinned sheepishly and continued on with the exercises, wondering about the bulge when their uniform didn't even have pockets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize. it sort of feels like this story is kind of off track already from the original plot and the characters seem to just go all hormone crazy, its awkward.
> 
> I don't even know why I am writing again. It's been a year and this isn't a really common pairing but I felt the need to write again.
> 
> So yeah.
> 
> Again, I don't own anything. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes in advance.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I don't own the 39 clues and this story is BOY X BOY, specifically DANIAN, okay? So if you do not like it, please read another story please and don't insult this thing. I'm still new here, but I figured I should try to write. XD
> 
> Anyways, comment if there is something wrong.


End file.
